Scorched Snake Canyon: Weapon Crate Locations
In total, there are 28 weapon chests in the Scorched Snake Canyon area. *12 Red Chests *19 White Chests Locations will be written in the order encountered by players going through the entire canyon. Refer to posted picture. Location 1 (Red Chest) After entering the area, head south through the pit (the one with the bones), then east until you reach the two entrances past the Skags. Enter the north one, and head north. The chest is under the stone path. Location 2 (White Chest) Right after the first chest, look to the west. There is an area with three Skag dens and a metal walkway. This chest is under the metal walkway. Location 3 (White Chest) Head up the metal walkway. There is a shack at the top of it, the chest is inside the structure. Location 4 (White Chest) This chest is just west of the previous one, inside another shack. Location 5 (Red Chest) Looking to the west again, the chest is visible on top of a boulder. To get to it, head a little bit west, and jump onto the house. Then from there jump to the platform to your east, then to the midsection of two pillars. Finally, jump to the chest. Location 6 (Red Chest) After the bend, there is a stone path above the water. The chest is on a large rock ledge directly underneath. Carefully drop off the west side of the stone path, and direct yourself toward the ledge while in the air. Or grenade-jump from the water. Location 7 (Red Chest) The chest is just to the west of the previous one, in the water. Drop off the rock ledge and head west. Location 8 (White Chest) Head east to the pit with the hibernating Rakk Hive. Walk along the south ledge; the chest is at the end of this path. Location 9 (White Chest) After going through the canyon, you'll come to a gate. There will be speakers here, with the Clap Trap speaking. The chest is on a platform up some stairs, to the left of the gate. Location 10 (Red Chest) Past the gate, you will encounter two Gatling Turret-Traps and numerous Claptraps. The chest is inside a bunker-like building in the south part of the area. Location 11 (White Chest) This chest is near the entrance to the warehouse. It is by some containers, behind the eastern Gatling Turret. Location 12 (White Chest) Head south from the eastern Gatling Turret, to an area with Skags and stairs to the west. Head up the stairs, then north across the walkway. Look west when you get to the door and drop off of the walkway. Location 13 (White & Red Chest) Head east from the last chest, and turn to your left at the edge. The White and Red chest is up against the wall. Location 14 (Two White Chests) Just east of the Red and White chest, there are two more White Chests in plain sight. Location 15 (White Chest) After going into the warehouse (but not down the hole into Steele-Trap's area), head down the stairs. The chest is behind the stairs. Location 16 (2 Red Chests, 3 White Chests) After fighting Steele-Trap, head into the area with containers on two sides (east and west walls). First go to the east wall, jump up to the top using the crates and containers. There is a White Chest against on the south end, and a Red Chest on the north. There is another white chest in the northern gap on the eastern wall. Head west, and climb up the crates. There is a Red Chest, and another White Chest directly north of the Red one. Location 17 (Red Chest) Head outside, and just as you get to the top of the ramp, head to your left. There is a Red Chest against the canyon wall. Location 18 (White Chest) After getting through the area with the Spiderant-Traps, go up the stairs until they split. Go to the right, to the platform, and look below; to the west. There is a White Chest that you can drop off to. However, it is probably better to leave it rather than go open it, because you will have to walk through the entire area again to get back up here. Location 19 (2 White Chests) After heading west along the walkways, there will be a circular platform to the south, with numerous Clap-Traps. There are 2 White Chests here, one on either side of the central pillar. Location 20 (Red Chest) Head west to the next large circular platform. The chest is on the northern side. Location 21 (Red Chest) After following the walkway to the end, look to the east and you will see a chest against the wall. Go east up against the wall, and walk carefully along the pipes. Jump to the chest at the end. Location 22 (Red Chest) In the southern entrance, where the canyon splits in two (at the south end of the map). Location 23 (White Chest) On the other side of the Rakk Hive pit. To get to the chest, go through the canyons, through the Steele-Trap area, up to where the stairs split (Refer to Location 18). Take the stairs on the left, and drop down onto the ground below. The chest is in an alcove a little to the east. Chest 23 and 24 can be reached without going through the Steele-Trap area, just walk beside the cliff using the bridge as a guide. Location 24 (White Chest) On the other side of the Rakk Hive pit once again. After the previous chest, head south past the gray construction buildings, following the ledge. The chest is at the very end of this ledge. Category:Weapon Crate Locations